Take My Hand
by Lalenna
Summary: OS. Sandle. She could just hold his hand and he would do anything she wanted. Dedicated to ShortyAce!


**Title: Take My Hand**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS. I just like borrowing them and making them do my biding for my own amusement evil laugh Lyrics are from Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton**

**A/N: Okay I know I said I was going to do loads of updates this summer and they haven't happened. Big changes in my life that will be last until mid October – Ill try and update/post whatever I manage to do but if youre waiting for a particular update let me know and Ill see what I can manage. It goes from normal to italics as it moves to a diffrent situation...ffs being weird and not letting me do anything else but bold, italic and underline. No lines or starts and smiles today.**

"Here, take my hand." Sara turned to smile at Greg as his hand slipped into hers as he helped her balance as she wobbled on one of the rocks in the stream as they made their way to their crime scene.

"Thanks Greg," Sara said as she got back on solid ground.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Greg said flashing a smile before turning his attention to Brass.

_Sara took a shaky breath as she looked down the steep rock face. Only a few feet above her waiting was the rest of the Night shift, Nick and Warrick urging her to go faster as the night shift raced Day and Swing in the team bonding activities. She didn't think she could move any higher. One voice broke trough the others yelling at the to shut up. Suddenly Greg's voice stopped yelling at the guys and the harsh tone leaked away as he called to her._

_"It's not far now Sar. Don't look down, look up at me. Sara dragged her gaze up to Greg's. The others stood waiting; talking to each other but Greg's attention was focused entirely on her. He was dust covered and lying in the mud overhanging the edge so he could watch her, his arm extended so it was as close to her as it could be. " Come on Sar. Just take my hand."_

_A few long seconds later he hand grabbed his and she pulled herself to the top of the cliff. Night shift won._

Sara laughed as Greg whispered in her ear his own version of the film they had just watched to her. She smiled as the credits began to scroll up the screen. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun on a date, or felt so at ease, or laughed so much.

She watched as Greg stood, straightening his back before bowing slightly and putting on a fake posh English accent. "Miss Sidle, I beg you take my hand and accompany me in a walk around the park. After such a spiffy entertainment it would much woe me to be departed from your company." Sara laughed as she linked her fingers with his. It had rained the whole time they were outside but she hadn't cared.

_Sara had never been so scared in her life. The institute had brought back all the memories from her past that she had been running from for almost twenty years. She hadn't wanted to come but Greg had convinced her she needed to do this or she would hate herself for not doing it later. Now with Greg standing next to her there was no running._

_Greg held out his hand for her. "Take my hand. It'll be okay."_

_Sara's trembling fingers held his steady ones. She took strength from his touch. Sara knew as long as Greg was with her she could do this. Sara pushed open the door in front of them with her free hand and stepped into the room pulling Greg with her. Sara's gaze took in the sparse furniture, the open window, the vase of flowers next to the frail looking brunette in the bed._

_"Mommy?"_

Sara smiled as Greg's lips brushed hers before returning to linger longer. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Sara pulled away from him slightly.

"Greg…" Sara started but was quickly cut off by Greg as he pulled further away. His hand held out.

"Take my hand. I promise I won't be like them. I'll never hurt you Sar."

Sara smiled as she watched their hands meet and entwine before following Greg as he moved further into his apartment.

_" I HATE YOU!" Sara screamed at Greg, tears pouring down her face._

_"I'm sorry baby. Look it's almost over. Just take my hand and remember I love you." Greg said letting Sara clutch at his hand._

_"If you love me you wouldn't have put me through THIS." Sara said as another wave of pain washed over her._

_"Keep pushing Sara," the midwife said. "That's it. One more now…"_

"Mommy! MOMMY!"

Sara smiled at her four-year-old daughter, Shaylee. "Yes, honey."

"Daddy said I had to give you this." Sara reached down and took the envelope that was being waved at her. The young girl giggled as Sara went to open it.

"What is it?" Sara eyed her daughter.

"Secret. You have to open it. Daddy said."

Sara slowly opened the envelope, then tipped the contents onto her hand. A piece of paper missed her hand and flutter to the ground, Sara curled the other object in her palm and crouched down to pick up the paper. Greg's handwriting marked the paper.

_And he said, take my hand._

_Live while you can._

_Don't you see your dreams,_

_Lie right in the palm of your hand?_

Sara opened her other hand ad saw the littering engagement ring. Looking up she could see Greg in the doorway; Shaylee sat on his hip, one arm wrapped around her small body. The other hand, as it had been so many times, was held out to her. He didn't have to ask this time.

Sara went to him, their hands fitting perfectly as they always had.

**So what did ya all think? Hit the button and let me know :P**


End file.
